<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uptown Girl by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876198">Uptown Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Uptown Girl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter sings Uptown Girl to Sebastian with the help of The Warblers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uptown Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian sat on the luxurious couches the warblers had in their practice room. Everybody around him seemed to be bouncing with an energy as they awaited their captain, Hunter, to arrive. Just like Hunter always did, he burst dramatically through the doors and Sebastian would by lying if he said he didn't want to see that everyday for the rest of his life.</p><p>"Sebastian." Sebastian looked at him. "I want you to sit still and listen, okay?" Sebastian shot him a confused look. "Okay?" Hunter repeated.</p><p>"Okay?" Sebastian said, although this came out as more of a question.</p><p>The warblers acapella began and Sebastian recognised the song almost immediately, Hunter and the rest of the group was singing Uptown Girl. The one thought that went through his head was 'why are they not singing this with me as I sang it originally in here with Nick.'</p><p>"And when's she walking, she's looking so fine." Hunter sang as he crouched in front of Sebastian.</p><p>"And when's she talking, she'll say that she's mine." Hunter took Sebastian's hands in his own and didn't let go of them for the entire song, even keeping hold of them after.</p><p>As soon as the song ended, Hunter said 'Thank you' and the boys hurried out of the room.</p><p>"Do I need to tell you what message I was trying to get across?" Hunter asked, he didn't really do feelings and he knew Sebastian didn't either.</p><p>Sebastian didn't respond with words, he let go of Hunters hands and for one second Hunter thought he was going to walk away. Instead, Sebastian took Hunters face in his hands and pulled him in for a rough kiss.</p><p>"Good, cool, thanks." Hunter rambled out when they parted. Sebastian bursting into laughter.</p><p>"Sorry, just never thought I'd hear Hunter Clarington ramble." He covered his mouth to try and stop the laughter.</p><p>"Are you going to carry on laughing at me or are we going to take this back to our room?" Hunter crossed his arms.</p><p>"Depends, you looking a one night stand or something serious, Hunt." The nickname rolled of his tongue because it was natural. At first both the boys hated nicknames but then they accidentally called each other one and never looked back. However, none of the other warblers or students could call them nicknames.</p><p>"Well, Bas, I'm hoping you'll take this 'something serious' ride with me." Hunter stood up and pulled Sebastian with him. He pulled Sebastian by his waist so their hips were touching.</p><p>"If you'll have me." Sebastian kissed him softly and they walked hand in hand to their dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>